I'd be honored
by Enigma.booster
Summary: You're at Indypopcon, waiting in line to meet Jack. You come across someone who needs your help, will you help them? Will this raise your chances of meeting Jack? You're needed! Do it! This was also made by Little Miss Smuttsicle on and me
You're at Indypopcon, waiting in line to meet Jack. You come across someone who needs your help, will you help them? Will this raise your chances of meeting Jack? You're needed! Do it!

Notes

This is a Jacksepticeye x reader fic. I am writing it from a female POV. If anyone would like a different POV for a fic, let me know. (Male, transgendered, gender neutral etc.) I am open to anything and if you would like one done for you specifically, let me knowa

Almost Fainting.

You enter the convention centre; you have been so excited for Indypopcon since they announced it a few months back. The thought of meeting Jack or even just seeing him, was heavy on your mind. Your heart raced, looking around at all the people and their event booths. The excitement of it all was making you nervous. _What if I run into Jack?! Like bump into him?! I would die!_ You look around quickly rushing through the crowds of people, _I wonder where he is._

You find the meet and greet area in the west wing, there were people lining up already. The line was getting long, really quickly. _I should have gotten here a lot sooner; I wonder how many people there are. I hope I get to at least see a glimpse of Jack. If that's as close as I can get to him, it will be enough._

You stand in line, nervously twitching. You have not yet spotted Jack and the anticipation was killing you. You pull a water bottle from your bag and take a few large gulps, to help calm your nerves. You take a deep breath and try to relax. You hear grunts so you turn to see a photographer standing on the other side of the rope. She was setting up her camera equipment but had stopped at that moment to put her hands on her hips and tap her foot in annoyance.

You watch her pace back and forth, in an anxious impatient fashion. She catches you looking at her and turns to you smiling. You blush bowing your head, she approaches you and you freeze for a moment thinking she would be upset.

"Hi." She smiled warmly, "I'm Erica Logan. "She holds out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Y/N." You shake hands. "I didn't mean to be creeping on you over there, just sounds like you're having a hard time."

"Oh no it's fine. I must have attracted some attention to myself anyway." She started. "I'm just upset someone on my crew was supposed to be here to help with Jacksepticeyes' footage for the weekend."

"Wow, that's awful of them. They should have let you know, now you're stuck working solo right?"

"Ya, they never even ringed me to give me a heads up. I will be sure to give him a suspension." She explained. "I just don't know how I will work alone this whole weekend. I can work alone but I prefer to have at least one right hand man."

"I understand what you mean. The worst part of being stood up, isn't waiting for them but realizing you are now SOL and stuck doing it all yourself."

"Ya, you got that right." She chuckled. "I wish I had time to call someone else up, I know though it wouldn't work as there isn't enough time now." She hung her head.

"Aw I'm sorry, I'm sure though you would still do fantastic work solo." You smile.

She raises up her head and smiles, "Thanks a lot."

There was a pause, the gears in her mind were turning and you were waiting for her to say something more.

"You."

"Pardon?" You raise a brow.

"I want you!" Erica laughs. "I want you to help me."

"Uh... I..." You become flustered.

"Only if you want to though." She adds.

Your heart begins racing again; you have never done photography work before especially alongside a professional. There was no doubt in your mind though, you couldn't pass this up. You would be so enthralled working with her and she needs your help.

"'I'd be honoured to work with you!" You choke out blushing.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She pulls you in for a hug. "Let's go!" She pulls the rope up and you climb underneath it.

 _Oh my god I'm going to be up close and personal to the stage, I don't have to stand in line anymore. I can't believe it! I AM going to see Jack and I get to take part in one of the most important aspects of this convention. Photography and filming are two big deals for these events and now I can take part in the bigger picture. I just hope I have time to meet Jack._

"Okay. I will show you how to set up these cameras and lighting okay. Just follow my lead, I could do this myself but it would take twice as long." She opens a large case taking out a tripod, handing it to you.

She guides you to where the tripod will be placed; she marks the area with an X out of tape. You set it up and she then hands you the camera.

"Be very careful." Erica says firmly.

You continue helping her, with the commands she gives you. You take a little pause for a drink of your water. You drop your bag down beside hers. You get back to readjusting the camera and positioning all the equipment properly. Erica nods her head smiling, happy with your progress.

You are looking through the camera, focusing on the stage. You feel eyes on you but not from Erica, as she is in your sight and turned away from you. You brush off the feeling and get back to work. Again you feel the eyes on you; they are burning the back of your head.

"Hey, great Job hun!" Erica comes up patting you on the back.

"Thanks a lot!" You smile proudly.

"Oh look! It's the man of the hour!" Erica cries out.

You both turn and see Jack coming over. You begin to panic, your hands shake. You have to stay focused and not drop anything. Your breathing speeds up and your heart picks up faster beats. _I have never thought I would be THIS close to the action, THIS close to Jack._

You see Erica run over and hug him. "It's so great to see you again Jack. I hope your flight wasn't too bad."

"Likewise. I am glad it's you shooting this year, the guy last year was a hard-ass." Jack laughed.

"Oh, he's not here this year. He didn't show up and didn't say a word to me."

"Wow, what a dick."

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes, "but its okay I found someone to take his place for the weekend." She smiled turning to you.

"Well that's great!" Jack smiled at you nodding in hello.

Your heart just exploded, you smile back nervously. You waved sweetly to him, blushing so red. You look away, getting back to your work. You are trying not to cry or to giggle like a maniac.

You try to push it out of your mind. _HE'S RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!_ You take a drink of your water, feeling him watching you. You grow red as a tomato and can't make eye contact with him again. His eyes killed you the first time, how many times could you die again and again and again?

"Hey, you alright?" Erica came over.

"Yes, I'm fine." You look up at her, smiling.

"Oh my god girl, you are so red." She gasped whispering. "Are you coming down with something?!"

" Oh no no, I'm fine." You look away from her.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" She giggled.

You say nothing, taking another drink.

"That's adorable hun!" She smiled at you, embarrassing you further.

She gets back to her work and you get back to yours. You can see him out of the corner of your eye. He keeps looking up from his paper, staring you down. His smile melts you; you can feel it cooking your insides. You gulp, trying to hide how you feel. _He probably knows by now that I am a huge mess. He probably knows I am just some random fangirl that was dying to meet him._

Erica goes back over to Jack and they are talking quietly together. You shake your head to rid yourself of any thoughts of eavesdropping. It wasn't polite and not any of your business.

You push him to the back of your mind and continue your job. You realized you had never discussed payment of any kind with Erica but you had reached that point where you would do it for free, for the chance to meet and talk to Jack. To you this experience was payment enough; it was worth more than any money she could offer.

You go back into the trunks of stuff, rummaging around looking for specific pieces Erica had been asking for.

"Hey girl. Let's talk." Erica comes up behind you.

You grab the piece from the box and stand up turning to her.

"Something wrong?" You ask nervously. _I hope I didn't fuck something up! I hope Jack didn't complain about how stiff and awkward I am._

"No silly!" It's about Jack!" She nudged you speaking quietly.

"What about Jack?" Your eyes shift.

"He thinks you're cute." She laughed.

"No way." You roll your eyes in disbelief.

"No I mean it!" She started, "he commented how adorable your shyness was."

"W... what?! You think he noticed how star struck and fangirly I am?!"

"The whole world can feel and see it girl." She hugged you. "It's okay though, he admires you."

"I don't believe it." You shake your head, blushing again.

You both look over at Jack and back at each other. He stands there smiling at you waving, your heart melts.

"Believe me now?" She giggled again.

"Uh... Maybe I do." You choke out.

"Lucky you huh?!" She asked rhetorically, walking passed you to the back.

You glance over at Jack, he's already watching you. You gulp again nervously. He puts his paper down and heads over to you; you look away and try to get your work done. You act like he's not coming over right now to talk to you.

"Hey, you must be Erica's new help."

"Hi, I'm Y/N." Your voice shakes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack." He laughed, "I mean I'm sure you knew that already." He blushed feeling stupid.

"Haha ya, Erica picked me out of the line. I was waiting to meet you." You explain.

"Well now you can."

"If it's not too much can I, have a hug?" You ask.

"Of course!"

You embrace each other in a tight hug. The whole world was right, he was right... he was a fantastic hugger. He smelled amazing, Hugo Boss cologne. His body was warm and he held your waist tight. You almost faint, feeling lightheaded now, you felt tears welling up in your eyes.

You pull away as you were unsure how long to keep the hug, you didn't want to freak him out or anything. You look away from him, too nervous to make eye contact.

Jack could feel the tension rise. He was worried you were about to burst. He saw your face grow more and more red. He reached into his pocket and took out a tissue, he handed it to you.

"Here." He smiled sweetly; he wasn't even weirded out or upset by your fangirl reaction.

"Thanks." You wipe your eyes, you tried to meet his eyes but the baby blue death wasn't something you were prepared for.

"You okay?" He asked reaching out touching your arm.

"Yes, I'm just really excited I have this chance to meet you." You confessed. You looked up at him, his eyes pierced through your soul and you almost fall, melting in your spot.

"Well that's okay." He assured you.

"Hey guys! Good to see you two chatting." Erica returned from the back. She takes one look at you; you're a mess of emotions.

"Oh dear! You need to sit down!" She cried taking you by the arm, sitting you on the bench. "Please drink more water."

You take a few more drinks of water, you could feel both Jack and Erica watching you.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked sitting next to you.

"What did you do to her?!" Erica demanded playfully laughing.

"Nothing! I just hugged her!"

Erica laughed, rubbing your back. She was laughing at you, you could feel it. She wasn't laughing maliciously but out of joy for you.

"I have to rush to the washroom before the event starts." Erica rose from the bench, "don't kill her." She laughed again, looking at Jack.

"I'll try not to." He laughed also.

Erica grabbed her purse and headed off. You didn't want her to leave you alone with Jack, not for any reason but that you were about to faint. _JACKSEPTICEYE IS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME! HE KNOWS WHO AM I! I'M A NOBODY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_

He slides over closer to you, "hey I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's fine! Really!" You stop him, "I'm just really happy to meet you."

He touches your knee, waiting for you response.

You don't say or do anything; signally you had no problem with it.

"To be honest," Jack started. "I'm glad I met you this way and not the quick meet we would've done if you had still been in the line."

"I'm glad too." You smile looking at him. "I hope I don't creep you out with my weirdness."

"If you did, do you think I would be sitting here with you now?" He asked.

"Well no, I suppose not."

Jack stood up from the bench and turned to you, "we got a show to do." He reached out his hand.

You take his hand, it's soft and warm. You feel your chest begin to ache. He pulls you up from the bench. You let go of his hand and Erica comes up at that moment. She's smiling ear to ear like a doofus. She shoots you a wink.

"Yes! We got a show to do!" Erica repeated.

Jack turns to you before you head off to your position. "Hey, I want to see you afterwards okay? Don't go anywhere."

"Alright. I'll be here." You smile weakly. _OH MY GOD WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY DOES JACK WANT TO SEE ME LATER?!_

He heads up to the stage, all the people are screaming and cheering at this point. He takes a seat and grabs the mic to start the event.

"Oh my god girl!" Erica loudly whispers. She takes you by the hands and you two jump around giggling.

Jack looks over at you two; smiling with a brow raised, laughing. You two stop in your tracks, both blushing now. Getting back to your spots and getting the show on the road.

 _I feel like fainting, I swear to god I do. This must be a dream! It has to be!_

You rub your eyes, opening them again. You still find yourself behind the camera, Jack glanced at you smiling.

Look What You Do To Me.

Chapter Summary

The show is coming to an end, the time you spend with Erica was one of the greatest learning experiences you have had in quite a while. You have it heavy on your mind, Jack asking to see you after the show. Your heart is racing, you feel like fainting. You have no idea how to control yourself around him, what ever will you do?

Chapter Notes

There are a few photos here in this fic, I dont own any of them and here are their original links.  
The photo of Jack 1: p/9pd0d1tAJm/  
Sex On A Snowbank photo and recipe: /food-recipes/sex-on-a-snowbank-cocktail/  
Sex, Bang & Blow photo and recipe: .  
The photo of Jack 2: p/BA4-_ffJBpE/  
Photo and recipe for Fried Ravioli: /cooking/toasted-ravioli/  
Photo and recipe for Spicy Asian Meatballs: /spicy-asian-chicken-meatballs-recipe/

You had the camera on Jack and throughout the show he had his eyes on you. You kept blushing the whole time and replaying in your mind his request to see you afterwards. _Why does he keep looking at me like that? I can't take it._

 _The show came to an end and all the fans were met. You were exhausted standing on your feet and closer to the end of the evening, your mind shifted away from Jack and towards your tired sore legs. You took a deep sigh and stretched out, you happened to catch jack looking at you once more and you smile nervously._

You felt so weak; you took a quick drink of water. Erica looked over at you and you caught her glance. She rushes over to you and takes the camera from your hand, placing it into the trunk.

"Sit down hun. You look like you're going to pass out." She guides you by the arm to the bench. You take a seat and she rushes off to grab you another bottle of water.

Little did she know, the passing out feeling you felt wasn't from the tiredness and overworked you were from the show. You hadn't worked standing that still in quite a while but that was the last thing on your mind.

Erica returned and brought you the water, she was about to take a seat next to you but she paused and looked up. Jack stood there before you both and he looked down at you concerned.

"Are you alright Y/N?" Jack asks worried.

"Yes.." You mumble.

"She's probably tired, I'm sure it's not every day she works this kind of job." Erica explained.

"Sorry to have made you over exert yourself." Jack sat down next to you.

"I have to start packing up." Erica smiled at you and turned to leave.

"I can help." You offered.

"No...sit and rest Hun, you have done enough for now." She responds, walking off.

Now you were alone, sitting beside Jack once again.

"So did it look as good from the sidelines as I thought it did from centre stage?" Jack asked smiling.

"Yes! It was great, I'm so happy you got to meet everybody. I just can't believe how many people were here."

"I'm surprised every year I attend." He laughed.

"So, you wanted to see me after the show... for any reason? I hope my work was up to par." You faced away from him.

"Don't fret about that!" He started, "you did great! You're a natural but I'm sure you would do even better on the other side of the camera." He himself blushed.

"Oh thanks a lot." You felt flustered by his sweet compliment. _You never thought about modelling but now you wanted to more than ever, imagine doing lingerie and he happens to see your magazine?! Oh my god!_

"I mean it, you're gorgeous."

"Pffft" You rolled your eyes.

"Hey..." Jack places his hand on your leg, "don't sell yourself short."

You look over at him, feeling his hand warming up your knee. You felt a funny tingle run through you.

"Well thank you, I might take it into actual consideration." You reply smiling.

"So, do you want to hang out for the rest of the weekend? I don't have many other things to do here before I head back to Ireland." He asked.

You became a deer in headlights, everything around you STOPPED. No one moved, no one said a word. Jack, Erica even you were frozen in time. The only thing that could be felt and could be heard was your heart racing a mile a minute. You thought your chest was going to burst.

You feel yourself fall forward, almost collapsing onto the floor. Erica rushes over to you and Jack sits there worried he did something wrong.

"Y/N?! Talk to me sweetie!" Erica gently shook you, hoping to snap you out of your trance.

You blink a few times and come back to life. You look up at Erica; she has a terrified look on her face. It breaks with a deep sigh and she pulls you in close.

"Come! We must go to the bathroom." She pulls you up, you could hardly stand.

"I'm sorry..." Jack hung his head.

"Why? You didn't do anything." She smiled to assure him.

You two walk off to the bathroom, you drag your feet as you go. A ringing in your ears, muffle out the sounds of Erica calming you with comforting words. You reach the bathroom and she walks you to the sink.

"Rinse your face off okay." She instructs you.

The ringing in your ear finally stops and you look at her, "why are we in the bathroom? Where's Jack?" You asked.

Erica stopped; the expression on her face grew scared. "What do you mean?! You almost fainted!" She cried, hugging you.

"I do remember feeling rather faint." You explain, "But that's it I think."

"I'm worried about you; please rinse your face off." She turns the tap on for you, running the warm water.

You splash the warm water on your face and Erica hands you a towel. "Thanks." You say smiling, drying your face. You look in the mirror and you look spent.

"I brought along your water." She hands the bottle to you.

"You're a life saver." You take the bottle and have a long drink.

"So, what happened? Did Jack do or say something?" She asked.

"He..." You had trouble choking out your words.

"He what?!" She was on her toes, waiting for you to say it.

"He asked if I wanted to spend the rest of the weekend with him." You spoke softly, you couldn't believe it, like Erica couldn't either.

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god! Are you serious?!"

"Yes..." You smile.

"I would have fainted too, to be honest!" She says.

"Exactly." You nodded smirking.

"Ok, so did you give him an answer yet?" She asked.

"No, I felt faint just before I could open my mouth." You explain

"Okay well you have to tell him your answer." She instructed, "Especially now that he has worried he has fucked up his chance."

You head back out and Erica looks you in the eyes to signal if it was okay to leave your side again, you nodded your head to let her know its okay. She went to the backroom to continue packing up her equipment. You head back over to Jack he was still sitting on the bench; he has his face in his hands.

"Jack... you okay?"

"Me?! Are YOU okay?!" He stood up quickly.

"Yes, I don't know what happened." You explained, "This has never happened before."

"I was so worried about you." He blurted out, pulling you in close for a hug and wrapped his arms around you.

"I'm fine now." You wrap your arms around him as well and share a close embrace.

Jack pulls away and sits back on the bench, you sit next to him and turn to face him once more and hopefully you won't fall funny feeling again.

"So, did you think about it? Do you want to?" He looked at you deeply with his glowing gorgeous eyes.

You began to feel weak again but you knew you could keep your composure better now.

"Yes. I would love to hang out with you. I'd be honoured." You blush, smiling big.

"Yay! I'm glad to hear it."

"Before we do ANYTHING, I need to help Erica pack up." You explain standing.

"Oh no problem, I could help you guys if you'd like." Jack offered.

"I could always use another hand." Erica walked by with a huge box in arms, almost blocking her vision.

"Becareful!" Jack reached out and took the box from her. "I got it."

"Thanks hun." Erica smiled.

She turned and walked to the back with you, to continue packing.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"Good. I told him I'd love to." You explained.

The two of you giggled together jumping around in the back. _It brings you back to high school days. Sigh...the good times._

The three of you finish packing up and Jack had been keeping a close eye on you, wondering if you were going to fall down any minute. Erica too was worried and the whole time she had you light lifting and nothing that could induce another situation.

"Finally all packed up." Erica sighed of relief and placed her hands on her hips to declare pride in how the day went.

You come up to her and gave her a tight hug, "thank you so much for this opportunity." You tear up, smiling.

"You're so welcome love, I think though this opportunity is about to get a little more real." She whispered holding you close.

Erica pulled away and she turned to grab her purse. "Thank you Y/N, for everything. You did an amazing job for someone who hadn't done it before." She beamed.

"That means so much; I can't wait to see the footage." You nodded your head.

Jack approached you two and exchanged hugs with Erica as well. "It was great to see you again; hopefully I will see you next year." He said.

"Yes, next year! It was great seeing you too Jack, it was an honour to film and take photos for you." She blushed.

"Okay good, I am hoping things work out better for you next time."

"Thanks a lot Jack, I hope so as well. If not I can always call on Y/N again." She paused and turned to you, "right?"

You smiled so brightly, "I would love to!" You reach into your pocket and take your phone out, "We should exchange numbers."

"Yes great idea! We need to see each other more often and I want the ability to call on you next year. I know I can count on you." Erica took your phone, putting her number in. She hands you her phone and you put in your number.

"Great! Now we can keep in touch." You two hug one last time.

"Have fun." She whispered laughing.

You blushed instantly and smiled, "I will."

One of her security men came over and grabbed the luggage cart, she walked along side him and they headed off.

You were now alone with Jack... _YOU WERE NOW ALONE WITH JACK...can you imagine that?_

"I hope you do work with her next year, I will want to see you again." Jack smiled.

"Thanks, even if I don't work with her I will be back next year. I promise." You giggle.

You two spent the rest of the day together. You went sightseeing, toured around the city, finding cool attractions and restaurants to try. You also spent so much time red in the face; it was like a dream, the most impossible yet greatest dream. All you ever wanted was to meet Jack, let alone spend time with him, one on one. All throughout the day, he kept glancing at you any chance he could get. Most of the time you had not noticed but when you did, it gave you chills. You often tried to come off as if you didn't know and didn't see him but it was proving so difficult, his eyes were bright and dreamy like a full moon. Time went by so slow this evening; normally time flew when you were having fun but not this time. When you're with Jack, time almost stands still.

You reach a lounge serving appetizers' at half price; you were a little hungry again and wanted to stop in for a bite to eat. You stop there in front of the window to admire the funky neon lights coming from inside.

"You want to go in?" Jack asks.

"Yes, if you'd like to as well." You reply.

"Okay, let's go." He grabs the door and holds it open for you.

"Thank you." You bow your head walking through. _He's such a gentleman; I always get flustered when I walk past him. His eyes pierce through me, even when I'm not looking at him... I can feel it._

You take a seat at the closest empty booth; he slides in as well taking a seat across the table. The lights were dim but fun and the mood in this place was lovely. It was a slightest retro rave kinda theme and it was something Jack was into. He looked around at all the cool pictures on the wall and his eyes were wide open. He looked more adorable now than ever before...well so far at least.

The server approaches the table placing the menus down. "Could I start you off with a drink? Make it alcoholic?" She asked smiling.

"Please give us a minute." Jack smiled, the server fell weak and you smiled at her. You both knew how striking his eyes were.

"Surely." She spoke softly and rushed off to the back. You see her standing behind the bar, giggling with another server. The two females were obviously talking about Jack, you couldn't blame them though.

Both of you flipped through the menu and took a look at their list of drinks. You raised a brow in curiosity at all of the cool new drinks you had never heard of before.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Jack asked.

"There's a new drink here that sounds really interesting." You pause, hoping he doesn't ask.

"Oh ya, what is it?"

You gulp. K _eep your cool! Keep your fucking cool!_ "It's called sex on a snowbank." You smile nervously.

"Hahahaha that sounds great!" He laughed, "the drink too."

You just died inside. _What? Excuse me? Okay...try not to think about rolling around in the snow with him, in a scandalous cold rendezvous._

"Ya it does sound so great. It's coconut too." You giggle, blushing more now.

"I'm thinking of one that sounds dirty too." He smirked.

"Oh...?"

"Suck, bang & blow."

"Hahahaha oh boy! That's hilarious!" You two start cracking up laughing.

The server returned, with her blouse now undone a few more buttons. You two exchange winks and giggle under your breath. She turns to you and smiles; Jack takes a peak at her bulging gorgeous breasts hidden in her silk top. You take a peak yourself, well why not though... right?

"So what can I get you hun?" She asks you.

"I'll have sex on a snowbank."

"Hahaha wouldn't that be fantastic!" She jokes, writing it on her pad.

She turns to Jack and leans over a little more, innocently batting her eyelashes. "What can I get for you cutie?"

You look at Jack smirking, trying not to laugh. He began to blush a little, "I'll have a suck, bang & blow."

"Alright." She smiles sweetly at Jack, blushing before walking off.

"Oh I think she likes you." You burst into laughter.

"Oh shut up!"

"What?! She doesn't like me!" You smile, "she was really gorgeous though."

"She was but not as gorgeous as you." He smiled at you, his eyes glistened.

"Aww Jack, that's sweet. Thank you." You hide your face behind your napkin.

You feel his foot gently tap yours under the table. It startles you a little but your face gets warm in excitement.

The server returns and gives you two your drinks. She takes your orders for appetizers', you order the fried ravioli and Jack orders the spicy Asian meatballs.

"That drink looks amazing." Jack stated.

"So does yours!" You repeat.

"You want a taste?" He asks.

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Go ahead." He nods his head.

"Okay okay."

He slides the glass towards you. You take the straw in your fingers and drink from it. It's so delicious; he's watching your reaction.

"Wow that's so good!"

"Great to hear it." He smiles taking his drink back.

"Want to try some of mine?" You ask.

"Sure, I'd love your sex in a snowbank." He raises a brow smiling, how evil and sexy that was.

"You're hilarious!" You can't control your laughter, the two of you almost keel over. You couldn't tell if he was joking or not, he couldn't tell your reaction either. You covered it up by chugging your drink down and laughing nervously.

The food comes and you share your appetizers' with one another and were both great. He keeps staring at you, making you nervous while you eat. You never really cared for people watching you eat but I guess he would be that one exception.

You both order an extra drink each, you ordered the opposite drink and as soon as it's on the table, it's gone. You both take a restroom break and Jack leaves the bill with a nice tip. The server and her co-worker still stood behind the bar. They blow a kiss to Jack and wave at you. You point at Jack and laugh once you step out into the street.

"Seeee!" You laugh smiling.

"Ya ya ya." He blushed, "I think being with you helped. Women like attractive women too."

"Maybe..." You blushed.

"I have a meeting to attend tomorrow. I must get back to my hotel soon; we could walk through the park." Jack explained.

"Sure." You two cross the street and head into the park. The lights along the path lit up the way, it's gorgeous out. The warm weather and light cool breeze was perfect for tonight.

"It's gorgeous out here." Jack observed.

"I was just thinking that."

You two get to talking and he's asking more about you. You already know so much about him and he felt it was only fair to do the same for you. You opened up like a book to him, he loved your honesty and the more you talked the more comfortable with each other you two became.

"Hey Y/N..."

"Hey Jack..."

"I'm really happy I met you, I have had a great time tonight." Jack smiled warmly.

"I'm really happy I met you too. It's a dream come true just to meet you, this was a super bonus." You giggle.

"It still feels funny to me that someone I have never met, could be dying to meet me...could dream of meeting me."

"Well you are really special to me Jack. You have been since the beginning. Here in the community is where I feel most at home." You explain.

He was at a loss for words; he just rubbed his head nervously and smiled at you. As you continued to walk through the park, he comes in closer to you. You don't move away, you want him close to you. His cologne smells amazing and the nervous adorable tension between you too, was so comforting. You loved it; you wish you could keep this moment forever.

"I want to be honest." You start.

"Okay, go ahead." He smiles assuringly.

"I don't want this night to end." You stare down at the ground; you couldn't bear to meet his eyes.

"Me neither." He speaks softly.

You keep your eyes on the ground. At that moment you feel his arm around your waist. Your whole body trembles, feeling his warm fingers on your skin. This was one of the greatest times to be wearing a crop top. It doesn't feel more real than this.

You say nothing and he watches your face, he can feel you about to burst at the seams. You can't breathe and the world is spinning. He thinks you're just flustered and overwhelmed to have your hero hold your body and touch your skin.

Little does he know, you feel a surge through your veins. That's one place on your body you can't resist a man touching. You gently bite your lip and hope he didn't notice, though I'm sure he did as he has been watching you like a hawk.

You two continue walking down the path, up to the street where his hotel is. Your hotel is across the street from it, if only you had known which one he was staying in because you would have tried to book the same. At the same time you couldn't have known, you woke up today thinking you would meet him for a picture and an autograph and an amazingly tight warm hug. You could never ever **ever** have prepared for something like this.

Jack walks with you to your hotel; you reach the lobby and get out your key from your purse.

"You know I HAVE to see you tomorrow, right?" Jack insisted.

"Of course, I would love to see you again tomorrow." You twirled your hair around your finger. You could still feel his hand on your waist, caressing your skin... even though he has already let go.

"Alright I can meet you out here, how does 3 sound?"

"Sounds great." You hug him and his grip tightens. The warmth from his body makes you want to stay and hold it.

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow." He spoke softly.

A chill went down your spine, making you twitch. You can't help blush so red. He pulls away from you and smiles. You melt again, not sure what he meant.

He was about to turn and walk away, leaving you on edge, you couldn't let him.

"Oh... like what?" Your voice shakes.

He grabs you by the hand. You begin to heavily breathe, hoping he doesn't notice you losing your cool again.

He holds your hand tight and pulls you back; he leans in close to your ear and whispers.

"You'll see."


End file.
